


Tease

by OhNoHello



Series: Funeral Home AU [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothes Ripping, Funeral Home AU, M/M, Pictures, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, Teasing, hermes gets a one way ticket to pound town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello
Summary: Hermes is bored at a family reunion and decides to send Charon a couple of pictures. He's got a lot waiting for him when he gets home.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Series: Funeral Home AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186487
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I had fully intended to write something else for my birthday, but I guess THIS GRABBED ME and hoo boy do I not REGRET IT AT ALL.
> 
> So I guess 
> 
> HERE'S SOME HERMES GETTING ABSOLUTELY PLOWED BY CHARON
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

The sounds of the party outside cut off as Hermes stepped inside the bathroom and leaned against the door. For good measure he locked it. Dionysus had a tendency to forget how to knock. He puffed out a sigh and slid down the door, enjoying the moment of reprieve. 

Family gatherings always took a toll on him. Hermes knew, as an Olympian, he could be a bit overbearing to the natural world, but it took coming back to the nest for Hermes to remember the cloth he was cut from. Every single one of his family members was some form of annoying, loud, talkative, dominating. They would fill up a room with their boisterous presence and with all of them crammed into one space, it was an assault on the senses. 

Aunt Hestia going on and on and on about her new interior designs. Uncle Poseidon could talk about fishing with such gusto and not realize just how dull it was for everyone else. His father inquiring about his life direction with not so subtle jabs that he was a disappointment. Even Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Artemis were annoying. Hermes saw them on a day to day basis, worked with them, but talking about business in a one on one capacity was far different than the energy that built bouncing off aunts, uncles, cousins, and other long estranged siblings from Zeus’ sluttier days. 

Then there was the question. 

_‘Wheres that man you brought around last time?’_

Hermes had brought Charon to _one_ family dinner and decided he would never subject the man to that again. It might not have been obvious to the rest of the world, but Hermes knew what it looked like when Charon locked up. They had left as quick as they possibly could. 

It didn't make the follow up question less annoying. 

_'Did you two break up?'_

It wouldn't have been surprising to the family. Little Hermes, off on another fling that barely lasted a year. The knowing, laughing smiles they gave when they asked it. Not believing Hermes when he insisted that no he was still with that 'quiet guy.' 

At least his siblings believed him. He had the hickies to prove it. 

The worst part of it was how those questions highlighted just how much he missed the big guy. How adjusted Hermes had become to the quiet and near silence, how he would sometimes go for hours without saying a word, simply enjoying Charon's company. His presence was more than enough to soothe Hermes' constant need for conversation and movement, to fill in gaps so that he didn't stop long enough to think. 

Hermes liked quiet contemplation if Charon was there.

And the hugs. Hermes had always considered himself to be a physical person, wanting touch more than was strictly necessary. But after months and months of morning hugs and casual caresses, a hand on his back or long ring clad fingers tucking his hair behind his ear. Every hug from some forgotten aunt or second cousin once removed told Hermes it wasn't hugs he wanted. 

It was a specific person.

It all boiled down to one thing: Hermes was missing Charon. 

He pulled out his phone. The text conversation went on and on for the past couple of days, skipping over the hours that Charon was tucked away in his embalming room and when he managed to fall asleep. A one sided monologue from Hermes as every idle thought that entered his head somehow made it into their chat. 

Hermes reread the curt, often one word answers, missing all the nuance that Charon had in person. Back pressed to the door, he slid down to the floor, and typed.

_Hermes: Im bored_

Enough time passed to convince Hermes that Charon just wasn't around his phone and he almost gave up until three dots began bouncing at the bottom of the screen. 

_Charon: better than the alternative_

Hermes laughed to himself and kicked his toes back and forth, his shoes slapping on the tile. 

_Hermes: oh no Im that 2_

_Hermes: annoyed and bored_

_Hermes: y rnt u here?_

He wasn't about to admit that he missed Charon. He didn't need to. Charon already knew. 

_Charon: your family scares me and you are a kind soul_

_Hermes: fuk u for playing on my love for u_

The door handle jiggled above him. 

"Occupied!" he called out. A click of annoyance came from the other side before heels clicked away. Could've been Aphrodite or Dionysus, one could never tell. 

Hermes couldn't be caught texting his boyfriend in the corner like some petulant teenager, but he didn't want to say good bye just yet. He missed Charon. Missed his dry wit and the quiet way he laughed. Missed the way he would roll a coin between his fingers or hunch over a stove when making Hermes breakfast. Missed the way he hugged or the way his hands trailed down Hermes' back or the way they slipped under his waistband. . . 

Being away from Charon had taken a toll in other ways. Hermes had thought that staying in a long term committed relationship would eventually kill any of that initial spark horniness, but nope. Charon had his way of keeping up with Hermes and Hermes appreciated that in ways he'd never know. 

It just meant that a week without Charon left him yearning. 

He wondered if maybe Charon might be interested in a little sexting but didn't know quite how to broach the subject. 

There was one way to find out. 

Hermes clamored to his feet. He found just the right angle to cut the toilet out of the shot and get most of his body in view. For fun, he unbuttoned a button on his shirt. Then another. A third for good measure. He jut out his bottom lip and pulled at the collar of his shirt, showing off the shape of his collar bone and the swell of a well toned chest that he had worked so hard for. Bits and pieces of him that he knew Charonn loved to kiss and lick and bite. 

Hermes' pants tightened at the thought of it. 

He took the selfie and sent it without explanation. 

Hermes plopped back on the lidded toilet and waited. And waited. A few times the typing icon popped up and danced, starting and stopping with false starts and failed ideas. Hermes grinned, just picturing the flustered expression on his typically stoic boyfriend's face. 

He ramped it up. 

Hermes slid his hand into his shirt, dipping under the opened collar, rubbing his fingers over a nipple until it was hard. He didn't need to, but the thought of Charon knowing what he was doing excited Hermes. 

He bit his lip, lower lip pulled to the side and teeth digging in sharp, pinched, and took another selfie. His eyes were cut off, the shot going from his nose to his sternum. He grinned in delight, a little pleased sound squealing from the back of his throat, and typed out a caption. 

It would be okay to admit it. 

_Hermes: i miss u_

Charon's typing stopped altogether. Hermes' grin turned absolutely feral. He waited, tapping the side of his phone, humming and bouncing his head back and forth. Like a kid on Christmas. Charon had that effect on him. 

Another pounding knock came at the door. 

"Either shit or get off the pot, Hermes!" Aphrodite shouted. 

"Alright alright!" Hermes shouted back, flushing the toilet for good measure. "Keep your bra on!" 

He turned the faucet on for time and took it to button up his shirt. Once suitably presentable, he rejoined the fray. 

It was only later when he saw the text back from Charon. 

_miss you too_

____

The last day "family vacation" and Hermes was counting down the seconds until dawn, until he could get on his flight, until touch down in normal town. 

Until he saw Charon again.

He was stuck sharing a room with his siblings, having since claimed the pull out couch as his own. Artemis kicked in her sleep and he did not need to be under the wrath of chronic cuddlers Dionysus or Aphrodite. Awake with too much energy at 2 AM and listening to Dio snore off the day's binge, Hermes pulled out his phone. 

_Hermes: r u awake?_

The response was quick and unexpected. 

_Charon: yes_

_Charon: go to sleep_

_Charon: you have an early flight_

Hermes smiled, he couldn't help it, and sat up in bed. 

_Hermes: awe boss u no when my flight is :)_

_Charon: of course i do_

_Charon: go. to. sleep._

Hermes scrambled out of bed, making knots of blanket around his ankles and nearly eating carpet because of it. He hop skipped to the bathroom, the all too bright light stinging his night adjusted eyes and the drone of the fan cutting through the silence. Still quieter than Dio's snores. 

Hermes stifled a giggle. He wanted to play.

He wiggled his sweats low on his hips, just so the hints of something fun peeked out the back. He pulled up his shirt up just enough to show off the divots in his lower back, the swell of his ass dimpled and plush where the band of his sweats hugged him. He made sure it was showed off in the mirror, the center of photographic composition, as he frowned dramatically into the camera and aimed it over his shoulder. 

He sent it with the caption _cant missing u 2 much_

There was no response. Hermes bit back more giggles, pulling his pants back up. He hopped up onto the counter, waiting on Charon's reply. No way in hell he fell asleep that quickly. Hermes kicked his legs back and forth lightly in anticipation, thinking of how red Charon's face was. 

Maybe he just needed a little more encouragement. 

Hermes scooted back until his back hit the mirror. He pulled his shirt up, depositing the hem into his mouth, exposing his stomach and chest to the wan lights of the bathroom. Hooking one thumb into his sweats, pulling them down just low enough to be interesting, Hermes took a shot of himself. Again from the mouth down. 

He dropped the shirt and hunched over his phone, typing furiously. 

_Hermes: r u up?_

He hummed to himself, laughing at his own joke. It wasn't long before his still very alert boyfriend responded. 

_Charon: i'm awake_

"Not what I asked," Hermes sang. 

He dug in deeper. 

Going a little ambitious, Hermes balanced his phone on the back of the toilet tank. Sandwiched between the tissue box and a travel sized lotion bottle, he set the timer. He raced back to the counter, spread his legs wide, and placed his hand between them. Fingers spread around the shape of his dick, half hard from this little one sided game, pressing down on the fabric to better accent the outline. The phone made a false camera aperture _snap_ and captured Hermes' likeness. 

Giddy, Hermes darted back to his phone, eager to send the message along. No caption this time. A picture was worth a thousand words.

Charon took his time responding, the three dots dancing and dancing continuously. 

_Charon: go to sleep_

_Hermes: problem?_

_Charon: menace_

Hermes barked out a loud laugh and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked at the bathroom door and waited for the next snore. At the bell, he went for the next. Simpler this time. 

Hermes lowered his lids, heavy and wanting. He slipped the tips of his fingers past his lips, pressing down on his tongue. Simple, but effective. 

_Hermes: can i come over tomorrow?_

Hermes had Charon right where he wanted him and it only made him wish he was there more. 

_Charon: you had better_

______

The flight home was excruciating with all the anticipation that buzzed under Hermes' skin. The cab ride over more so. Standing at Charon's half hell hole of an apartment he called home, Hermes was just about to explode. He managed to keep it all contained just long enough to knock on the door, restrained rapid fire knocks until the door opened. Even then, Hermes still bounced his fist in the air, slowing down at the unamused face that glared down at him. 

"Hey boss," Hermes said. 

Charon breathed in slow and deep, visibly summoning patience. 

"How ya been?" Hermes sang, rocking his roller suitcase back and forth. 

Charon's eyes narrowed. 

<i bet you think you're real cute> he said. 

"I do," Hermes said. "And you do too." 

Charon's fingers drummed on the door, his hand wrapped around the frame. 

<you know exactly what you were doing> he said. 

"And what would that be?" Hermes asked pleasantly, grinning where Charon frowned. Hermes looked around him into the dark tiny one bedroom. "Are you going to invite me in?" 

One more irritated drumming of his nails against the frame before Charon stepped aside. 

"Thank you," Hermes said, clipped and so very proud of himself. 

He breezed past his towering boyfriend, nose in the air, and suitcase wheels bumping over the transition. He strode the few steps it took to hit dead center of Charon's spartan space. His one counter kitchen and fold out card table that he called his kitchen table. Mismatched chairs pulled up to it, the one Charon had since he moved in and the one he bought since the first time he brought Hermes home. Few decorations, few moments of personal pizzazz, save for the little knick knacks Hermes left there. It was still morning, just a little before noon, which meant Charon was playing hooky. 

Just for Hermes.

Hermes spun in place to see Charon closing the door, dead eyes fixed on him. 

Hermes grinned. 

"Kiss me like you missed me," he said. 

That seemed to soothe Charon, even if just by a little bit. He crossed the room, less steps than Hermes, and his touch gently slid up the line of Hermes' jaw. He bent low, as he always did, eyes heavy but still open so he could watch until the very last possible second. 

Charon had always been sweet and gentle, since their very first kiss, treating Hermes like he was fragile. It was a nice change of pace for Hermes and he relished each and every little exchange with the big man. 

Hermes did nothing to reach out to Charon, didn't hold him, didn't even let go of his suitcase handle. The corners of his lips curled into a quaint little smile as he simply enjoyed the chasteness of Charon's touch. 

When Charon pulled back, his smile turned positively sinister. Charon's brow furrowed and a subconscious sneer twitched on his lip, residuals from the night before. 

"Oh come on now boss," Hermes taunted, voice low and husky, no need to be anything more at that proximity. "I thought I did a better job than that." 

The gentle hand that so sweetly cupped Hermes' face began to coil. Fingers dug into his scalp just behind his ear. Hermes stayed his ground, his smile remained. He tucked his chin to his chest and gave Charon his best puppy dog eyes. 

"You're not the least bit riled up?" he asked, mocking and sing song. 

There was a growl on Charon's breath. 

Hermes cooed, slowly tracing Charon's lip with a dainty touch, tapping out a silent beat. His eyes flicked dangerously to Charon's. 

"I was thinking," Hermes practically whispered. "That maybe. You would let it all out?" 

He tilted his head forward, ghosting breaths across Charon's lips, just shy of making contact. 

"What do you say?" Hermes breathed. "Did you want to get a little rou–" 

He barely had a chance to get the thought out before he was all but tackled half way across the room. Rough hands gripped Hermes by the flank and shoved him up against the window next to the laughable kitchen table. His sneakers squeaked and squealed across the linoleum as he stumbled to stay on his feet. His back hit the diffused safety glass hard and it rattled in the frame. He had only half a second to yelp before he was once again assaulted. Greedy lips pressed hard against his, convincing him to move and dance and open. A tongue, equally has possessive, delved to press against his own, and any complaints Hermes had died into moans. 

Hermes had a tendency to forget. Be it his time working carefully with the dead or consistently conscious of his size, Charon moved with a cognizant awareness and effort to be more attentive than most. 

Hermes forgot how strong he was. He forgot the inches, feet, the man had on him. He didn't know how fingers dug tight into his sides and an eager mouth dominated his own. Hermes, who was thrown around like a ragdoll, could only cling on for dear life, gripping tight onto fistfuls of shirt. 

Hermes groaned with need, going up on his toes to press against Charon. 

A little display of agency apparently was the wrong thing to do. Or right, depending. 

Definitely right, Hermes concluded. 

Charon grabbed Hermes by the wrist, tight enough to cut off blood circulation, and pounded it against the glass. Then his other, a muted shudder gonged from the window. Hermes flexed his fingers straining as Charon held him in place, kissing him hard enough to press his head hard against the window. 

Charon manipulated him, stretching his hands high above his head and further, forcing Hermes on his toes. A leg pressed between his own, kicking his feet wider. A pressure met the tightness at the front of his pants and Hermes groaned loud and long. He wanted to push down against it, but only succeeded in scuffing his toes against the floor. 

Charon pulled back as quickly as he came. Hermes panted, trying to catch his breath, and was slow to blink his eyes open. 

Charon was disheveled. He also breathed heavy, in not much better state as Hermes. Scraggly long hair flopped across his face and pale eyes bored into Hermes, possessive and furious. 

". . . w-wow," Hermes managed to gasp. "Okay just, wow." 

Charon huffed and released Hermes. He managed to stumble before he was scooped up again. The world turned as he was thrown over Charon's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, as if he weighed nothing. Charon fiercely grabbed a handful of ass and dug in, carrying Hermes like a caveman to the bedroom. 

Hermes laughed, resting his chin in his palm and kicking up one leg. 

"Wow I really did a number on you didn't I boss?" he said. "How late did I keep you up last night? Did you touch yourself, thinking of me? Did you use those pictures I sent you?"

Charon snarled and the sound went right to Hermes' dick. Fingers massaged and squeezed tighter around ample flesh.

He leaned in close. 

"Do you wanna know what I did?" he asked, voice dropping in pitch. 

Charon tossed Hermes to the bed. He managed to laugh, to bounce once, before Charon was on him again. His body pinned by Charon's weight, fingers desperate and clumsy with a need to touch every inch of Hermes at once. Rucking up his shirt, rutting up against him, pushing him into the worn mattress. 

A full on assault. 

Charon moved, kissing down Hermes' neck with teeth, digging in to leave indentations and bruises. A stiff thumb pressed into Hermes' hip, fingers wrapped around tight, lifting him off the bed. Not that it was needed, Hermes working fine on his own to drive his heels in the bed and push up against Charon's hips. 

"Charon," Hermes breathed. 

"Charon!" he shouted when the big man took a bite. "Fuck!"

Freight train Charon kept charging forward and took the time to flip Hermes over. All Hermes could do was go along with the ride. Struggle was futile and Hermes went boneless. His chin got the mattress and the wind was knocked out of him. 

In one fluid motion Charon yanked Hermes' pants down over his hips, despite his belt. He didn't bother to pull them off, only dropping the pants as far as Hermes' thighs and deciding it was more than enough. 

Charon found a moment of calm, pausing as he took in his prize. Hermes caught his breath, feeling fingers slide up over his skin, squeeze and mold the flesh Charon found. Plush and firm, well earned from a combination of Hermes' hard work and genetics. He bit his lip, wriggling under Charon's touch, a happy little groan escaped, high pitched and full of giggles. 

Charon swung his hand hard and a crack split the room as his hand dropped. 

"Ah!" Hermes called out. His head reared back, eyes wide. "Oh! Charon tha–!" 

Interrupted and cut off by another crack to his other cheek. Hermes choked from the sheer force of it. He gripped the pillow in front of him, fingers shaking. 

"Oh shit," he whispered. 

Charon's hand rested on the abused skin, a gentle caress that stung from the blow. The vigor dying out as Charon questioned if he went too far. 

And that just wouldn't do. 

"Again," Hermes whimpered. 

Charon didn't hesitate, dropping his hand hard and eliciting another crack and sob from Hermes. A quick smack to the other side for symmetry and then back again, Hermes' ass dancing from the force of it. 

Another reprieve and Hermes bowed his head to the pillow. 

"Again," he said, quiet and shaky. 

That time, Charon gave a sharp whip with the back of his hand, rings leaving indents and knuckles rapping sharp. Hermes' toes curled. 

"Oh shit," he said breathlessly. 

Charon reared back and dropped both hands to Hermes' exposed ass, walloping it one, two, _three_ times until Hermes cried out, until he clawed at the headboard. 

"Fffffffuck!" he screamed. 

Charon grabbed another handful, the red of Hermes' ass stinging under the grip. Hermes whimpered, tiny little sounds that were lost on his ringing ears. Charon's weight hovered over him, settled next to him, pressed against his side. He still groped and massaged and fondled Hermes' stinging ass, even as he leaned in to plant the world's gentlest kiss to his cheek. 

Hermes cracked his eyes open and blinked around the blurry tears that had formed there. He looked up wide eyed and pleading at his smiling lover. 

Charon skimmed another hit over abused skin, just to get out another whimper. 

"Yeah," Hermes squeaked. "Yeah I guess I deserved that." 

Charon hummed quiet and appreciative and kissed him sweetly once again. Hermes was given the moment to settle, to finally take a deep breath, his body going slack into the sheets with a heavy sigh. One more kiss and Charon reached across Hermes to the side drawer. Hermes' eyes fluttered closed, each breath coming more and more steady, until Charon pulled off him. 

Hermes flexed his hands, letting his fingers squeal over the veneer.

"Hoooo," Hermes sighed, high pitched dropping like a bomb, a sound that left his soul. 

He listened for the clip of a plastic lid popping open and the squelch of thick liquid squirting out. Still, Hermes flinched at the explorative touch to his exposed hole. The familiar chill of lube spread around his twitching skin comforting after the beating he just took. When Charon pressed his thumb inside, Hermes was back in form. 

"Oh yeah," he cooed, shuddering with goosebumps. 

Charon slid his thumb in and out, hand palmed over the back of Hermes' ass. Hermes pushed back, rolling his hips in time with Charon's pulsating finger. Fucking back into Charon, giving him a show. 

"Mmmm," Hermes laughed, low and throaty. "Mmhmm."

Dexterous Charon slipped free and immediately replaced the empty space. Two fingers slid in with little resistance and a slight moan. Charon got to immediate work, spreading and stretching Hermes as he saw fit. Hermes was never one to hold still and his hips wiggled back and forth, back arching to push back on Charon. 

He could hear the steady possessive growl under Charon's breath. 

"Yeah?" Hermes asked, looking over his shoulder. "You like that?" 

Hermes had a talent and knew every entrance point to get under Charon's skin. Long fingers rammed home until rings dug into the flesh of Hermes' ass and Hermes choked. His fingernails clawed at Charon's pillow. He laughed and it came out manic. 

Charon found a pace, pumping in and out of Hermes. Hard to start and from there only got faster. Knuckles beating against Hermes' ass, shaking the flesh and causing ripples with every blow. A perilous finger fucking that Hermes could feel in the back of his throat. The vein popping strain of Charon's arm evident. 

"Oh fffffff–" Hermes rumbled, eyes squeezed shut tight until a strain formed between his eyebrows. 

A slicking sound shlicked at the rapid fire pounding of Charon's fingers in and out of Hermes' lubed up hole, tender and fluid to take whatever Charon gave him. 

As Charon continued, relentless and punishing, he found something deep within Hermes. A pressure point within him that built with a tingling pleasure that Hermes felt in his teeth. 

"Charon?" he asked, breathless. 

Charon's hand snapped one more time, jolting Hermes up the bed, and smacking hard against his ass. Long fingers danced and stroked against his walls, petting that spot with deliberate ease. 

"Damnit, c'mon, boss," Hermes whined. He kicked his sneakers against the bed, restrained from where Charon sat on the back of his thighs. "Just fuck me already please!" 

Charon pulled out too harsh and too fast, causing Hermes to squawk indignantly. He kept his head down, listening to the symphony of a clinking belt and a dropping fly. He looked over his shoulder and a large hand pressed to his face, slowly coaxing his head to keep his eyes forward. 

He didn't need to see, however. Not for very long. 

The thick flare of Charon's cockhead slowly breached his muscle and Hermes let out another long low moan. Charon thankfully went slow as he pushed in, the two of them acclimating to the squeeze and stretch and slick of penetration. A pleasant sting from where Charon had already abused Hermes both inside and out. 

If Hermes clawed any harder on the pillow he was sure he'd rip through cloth. In a complete display of being a stereotype, Hermes bit the pillow. 

Buried completely inside Hermes, Charon settled, laying down on top of his significantly smaller lover. A large hand encapsulated over Hermes', fingers still sticky with used lube. He squeezed tight and Hermes moaned over the sentimentality in the middle of the attack. All broken by a quick snap of Charon's hips and a violent thrust that shoved Hermes up the bed. 

"Ah!" Hermes choked. 

The next one wasn't as kind. 

"Guh!" Hermes gurgled. 

The third thrust rung out like one of Charon's spanks, a smack of flesh on flesh. 

"Haaaa!" Hermes screamed and Charon fell into a continuous rhythm. 

A steady beat of Charon's hips connecting with Hermes' sounded in the quiet of Charon's bedroom, punctuated with groans and yelps from Hermes. He was rocked up and down the bed, his chin dragging and mouth open wide. Spittle dribbled over his chin, uncontrolled and unimportant. Charon stroked down the back of Hermes' head like a prized pet, fingers trailing down his hair and over the sensitive skin of his neck. He shivered and whimpered, hiding away, ignoring the way Charon laughed at him. 

Charon backed off, sitting upright. He dug his knees into the bed and took Hermes by the hips, a grip so familiar to the flesh by that point that there might as well have been grooves in his skin. He hiked Hermes' hips up, dragging Hermes' chin down the bed with a gagged yelp and forced his back to arch dramatically. Delicious folds in his skin formed as Charon bent him right where he wanted him. Ass high and primed for a solid fucking. 

Charon picked up where he left off, now with better leverage. Hermes could feel his skin shiver and vibrate, his fingers shook as he took in fistfuls of sheets and pulled them from the sloppy tuck in the corner. He couldn't catch his breath, each thrust choking out a new and interesting clipped noises from deep in his throat. 

Hermes tried to push up off the bed, tried to get up on all fours, but a large hand planted on the back of his head and shoved his face back into the pillow. Hermes _'hurk'_ d a muffled cry into the down. His hips were hiked up higher, his feet kicking as his knees left the bed with each blow. 

All Hermes had was to hold on. 

Charon grunted at the obvious exertion, driving Hermes further and further into the mattress. The devolution of his boyfriend felt like a small victory to Hermes, but it was hard to relish in it when he couldn't process a single thought. 

Charon's hand slid around the curve of Hermes' hip and found his cock, hard and bouncing with each blow. One of the very instruments that he had employed to agitate Charon into his frenzy. 

Between the onslaught inside, the second he wrapped ringed fingers around Hermes' dick, it was pure heaven. 

He managed to turn his head under the grip around his head and groaned into the room. His vision was obscured, forced to peer through the fingers that spidered across his face. 

Charon was an animal. Head bowed, eyes focused on his dick, hair wild and covering his face, a snarl pulling at the scar on his lip. He looked up, just his eyes flicking up with a penetrating glare. 

The dick in his ass pressing all the places that made him weak, ringed fingers jerking his dick, and those eyes. Filled with possession and adoration. 

Hermes' eyes rolled back in his head and he tried to shout, but when his mouth opened no sound came out. Cum came violently from his dick spilling out on the bed. His legs kicked up, ankles hooked together. Only half aware of the way Charon paused, the way he held Hermes' dick with the correct amount of pressure, allowing Hermes to hump back into Charon, into his hand, chasing his own pleasure. Swirled and lost in a sea of ecstasy. 

Voice finally returned to Hermes and a soft sigh wheezed out of him, deflating like a bellows into the bed. His feet lowered to the bed, his cock softened in Charon's hand, his eyes blinked open slowly. The pumping of his chest was sallow and quick, he could hear his blood in his ears. 

"Wow. . .," he whispered. "Charon. That was–" 

It wasn't over. 

Charon pulled out and flipped Hermes like a pancake. He had only the moment to be surprised before Charon had Hermes by the legs, lifted, and dick buried deep inside again. Hermes called into the room, head falling back over the edge of the bed. With his pants still tight around his thighs, Hermes couldn't exactly spread his legs for Charon, but that didn't stop either of them. 

Charon _fucked_. 

Drilling hard into Hermes, Charon obviously had one goal and one goal only. The boneless way Hermes' head flopped, the whimpers from repeated digs into places already far spent and exhausted within Hermes, didn't seem to register. The ripping of denim split loud in the room. Popping of leather as Hermes' belt broke. He legs managed to spread just a little wider. 

Charon pressed in, folding Hermes' knees to his chest. He struggled to raise his head, neck working to flop the heavy weight it supported. 

Charon was close. A pained expression painted on his face through stringy strands of hair, holding back an impeding orgasm. Panting and working himself in and out of Hermes.

Seeing it come, Hermes reached up on a shaking hand. He brushed back his hair, pushing it out of Charon's eyes, mouthed sweet words that Charon already knew. 

Charon barked out a cry. He grit his teeth and thrust hard enough into Hermes to shove him harder off the bed. There was more ripping. Charon's fingers gripped Hermes thighs tight enough that the rings left indentations. He filled Hermes for what felt like forever. 

Hermes watched every second. 

Charon breathed out heavy heave, the last gasps of what he had in him. He didn't bother to pull out, more like fell, as he flopped to the side, boneless and spent. Face first into the pillow that Hermes. had wrecked. 

They lay in the noon day sun that slotted in through the crack in Charon's curtains. Sweating and heaving, catching up as adrenaline died down. Splayed out on the sheets, their legs tangled up around one another.

Hermes flopped over the side of the bed, arms out stretched over his head. He laughed as his knuckles scratched the ground. 

"Holy shit boss," he gasped between giggles. "Holy shit." 

With great effort, Hermes propped up on arms that felt like noodles to look at his exhausted boyfriend. Charon lay on his side, his chest heaving with each haggard breath. His mouth hung open, hair falling into it, eyes staring off into nowhere. Sensing Hermes' attention, his eyes flicked to look at him. 

"Wow," Hermes said slowly, eyes widening as he said it. Body exhausted and begging him to rest. "Wow Charon. I gotta get your hackles up more often." 

Charon snorted, maybe out of derision, but he couldn't hide the smile, not even if he hid it in the pillow. 

"And hey." Hermes kicked Charon's leg. "When I send you pics like that I was expecting some reciprocation. You know, would it hurt to send me a dick pic once in a while?" 

Charon's smile widened and he turned back to look at Hermes. A limp hand flopped out, reaching for Hermes, willing him closer. Hermes obeyed, what was one more silent request from Charon after all, and he scuttled to Charon's side, settling into his arms. Hermes hummed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

He popped up suddenly to grin down at Charon. 

"So how do you feel about a round two?" 

Charon flopped a heavy arm over a laughing Hermes and dragged him back down to the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> man I need a cigarette 
> 
> EZE DREW THESE INSANE PICTURES AND i CANNOT GET ENOUGH I'VE BEEN SCREAMING FOR HOURS AAAAAAH 
> 
> [Go give him some love here](https://twitter.com/skullpancakes) and [here](https://twitter.com/paperzombiie)
> 
> Twitter: [OhNo_Hello](https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello)  
> Tumblr: [ScrumpyLikesThings](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
